


【闪咕哒君】乌鲁克之夜外链部分

by re_karasu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu





	【闪咕哒君】乌鲁克之夜外链部分

越是富足的城市，越是不会太早沉入睡梦之神的怀抱。直到深夜依旧有人在篝火边愉快地喝酒唱歌，那歌声能够随着轻烟飘出很远，却无论如何都飘不进乌鲁克的王庭。

乌鲁克王的居室是极尽奢华的，在王的吃穿用度方面没有人有节省的念头。乌鲁克的王当然要用最好的东西，这已经成为了不算是常识的常识——这不过是乌鲁克王的高傲的一种具现化而已。不过换到另外一种事情上，似乎就变得有些糟糕起来。

「哦，你说硬？那就与你自己的比较一下手感吧？」宽大的软床上垂下了轻薄的帐幔，吉尔伽美什充满戏谑的声音从里面传出来，紧接着是藤丸立香仍然带着一些醉意的声音，「……为什么要比较，根本不需要比较嘛。」他嘟嘟囔囔地说，「当然是比我的硬，我没有胸肌诶——」

少年这十足糟糕的话被王毫不客气地打断了，「继续。」吉尔伽美什命令道。

藤丸立香难耐地喘了几声，撑起绵软无力的双腿，他一只手正撑在吉尔伽美什的胸口——这也是刚才那糟糕的【谁的胸部比较硬】的话题来源，此刻掌心里已经满是汗水，掌下的皮肤似乎是会烫人一般，他的手指蜷紧又松开。因为汗水而打滑的手，在强烈的快感刺激下抖着，滑开去。失去了支撑点的藤丸立香惊惶地重重坐下去，这一下子被顶到了深处，他分得极开的双腿发着抖，似乎是想要合拢却又碍于身下王的身躯而无法闭合。他发出一声呜咽，连腰部都在发抖了，软软地倒下去趴在了吉尔伽美什身上。赤裸着身体的少年像是祭坛上的白羊，有些害怕却依旧温顺地等待着灭顶一刻的到来。

「啊……这不是很舒服的么？」王发出了舒服的声音，藤丸立香看到他腹部的肌肉收紧了一下，随即被王摸了脑袋，「怎么？本王可没让你停下来啊？」

扣在头顶的手掌带着些许命令意味地用了几分力，藤丸立香听话地用仍然因为过激的快感而发抖的手臂撑起身体。既然要继续的话……是不是王有被我取悦到呢？他带着这个问题努力眯着眼想要看清吉尔伽美什的表情，不自觉地凑近过去。

吉尔伽美什自然不会忽略他这个带着渴望的动作，按在他头顶的手掌滑下来，将藤丸立香凑近了的脸颊捧住了仔细地打量着，「……这染上了情欲的眼眸，不错，不错。」说着按住了他的后颈如同爱抚猫咪柔顺的毛皮一般地轻抚着，「如今再靠近些也无妨，你渴望这嘴唇吧？」

「……啊、」藤丸立香急喘了一下，他现在只能用这种声音作出来回答。被欲望所支配的身体出奇地有着行动力，明明手软脚软，动动手指似乎都不可能，却蹭上去如同贪食的猫一样，急切地在对方的唇上不得其法地舔舐着。

吉尔伽美什发出了模糊的笑声。追求愉悦乃是人的本能，原本就没什么好遮掩的。如此坦诚并不令人厌恶，不如说，只有这样子的坦诚，才能够取悦王者，并给予他想要的赏赐。

而藤丸立香似乎是渐渐地适应了这样子的快感，手脚流失的力气再度回到了他身上。他一边用自己的鼻梁蹭着吉尔伽美什的鼻梁，一边抬高身体再落下，努力地夹紧了含着他。而王的眼神仍然是清明的，那双猩红的眼睛里映出来自己带着潮红的，眼神迷醉的脸。

我的王，他在看着我，注视着我。这样的念头突然在藤丸立香心里迅速落地生根发芽成长为一棵参天巨树填满了心房，他几乎要满足到流泪了。

「……这是当然的吧。」吉尔伽美什带着他固有的傲慢回答。藤丸立香才发现自己在过大的快感里已经什么都往外说。而吉尔伽美什的手指，带着滚烫的热意拂过他的下眼睑，藤丸立香才发现自己在流泪。

「『王』？」吉尔伽美什低声问。「我以为你会更大胆一些？」

「您就是我的王……」藤丸立香将脸贴在吉尔伽美什的掌心蹭着，心脏鼓动着，血液在血管里澎湃着，他感受到自己脸上的热度在吉尔伽美什掌心迅速攀升，「我的征服者、我的引导者；我的掌控者，我的掠夺者……所以啊、所以——」

坦诚的少年被抓住了。

吉尔伽美什握住了他的腰，将他按在了身上，然后翻身将他压在了下面。从原本好整以暇地靠在床头任由藤丸立香服侍的姿态，变成了彻底的，双方都参与进去的欢爱的姿势。藤丸立香发出一声惊叫，不由得闭上眼睛。随即就被身上的人用力地按着眼眶而不得不睁开了。

真是不错的颜色，最好的青金石也比不得……吉尔伽美什脑子里不知道为什么突然蹦出这样一个念头，他分出一丝注意力给了少年揪紧床单的手。汗湿的手腕上青金石手链发出的细碎碰撞声，已经完全被少年毫不压抑的似是欢愉又似凄楚的叫声掩盖了。

「眼睛可以表达很多东西，本王现在能够理解你的感情——」这么说着的吉尔伽美什凑近了少年柔软的脖颈，低沉的声音一个字一个字地喂进他耳朵里，「你又如何呢？你明白了本王如今正寻求什么，想要什么吗？」

藤丸立香大口大口地喘着，从下身被侵入的地方传来的热度已经将他整个人烧透了，他努力睁着那双碧蓝色的眼睛看着他的王，但现在他咕嘟嘟煮开了似的脑内已经没办法理解这句话了。

「不明白么…？真是拿你没办法，」吉尔伽美什短促地笑了一下，藤丸立香没办法分辨这个笑到底有几层含义，便听他说，「那么本王便亲自来告诉你吧。」


End file.
